Holiday Love
by starangel2106
Summary: It take's place around Thanksgiving and Chirstmas. That's all I'm saying *Complete*


This is my first fan-fic so be understanding please. If you have any tips e~mail me please. I'm not an English major and not old enough to be one so don't criticize my writing that much. Thank you. Sorry the end is choppy this is later than what i wanted. But it was to be a holiday story and it's way past so I needed to finish.  
  
Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of Christy is owned  
  
by the Marshall-LeSourd Family, L.L.C. We are in no way seeking profit  
  
or credit for her story. We are continuing the story of Christy for our  
  
own amusement only. Title : Holiday love  
  
Part/Chapter: 1  
  
Summary: I don't like writing a summary for myself so just read. It will be of Christy and Neil together though. So hopefully you're a MacNeil and Christy fan!  
  
It's Thanksgiving day and the mission staff just finished their dinner party with the other people of the cove. Now everyone was saying what they're thankful for and just visiting with one another.  
  
"Hi Fairlight. What are you up to?" Asked Neil as her saw her heading near the mission house porch. "Oh hey Neil. Nothing much just wanted to see what Christy was up too. She hasn't really been outside with us as much as she normally is." was Fairlight's response? "Oh well maybe I'll walk with ya and check on her too." Neil was thinking how he missed such a detail when he was after all courting her.  
  
So Fairlight and Neil walked into the house together and looked around for Christy. As they neared the parlor, they saw Christy sitting on the love sit resting. Fairlight was immediately at her friend's side. "What are you doing in here all by your self honey?" Christy who had been wondering why she wasn't feeling so good looked up startled. "Oh nothing just relaxing" Christy replied as she saw Neil. She didn't really want to have him turn into Dr.MacNeil at that moment. But Neil and Fairlight could notice how pale she was. "Are you feeling alright?" asked Neil. Christy knowing that he'd want her to go to bed and have a check up if she just sat there said "Yes I feel fine really. Why don't you and I go dance for a while?" Neil interested and deciding to let the subject go said "alright." Fairlight wanted to find her man and dance with him knowing that Christy was safe with Neil, went to look for him.  
  
Meanwhile David had found the newest addition of the mission staff, Hope. He had noticed how she was always so happy and was very interested in her. So he was feeling boyish and went up to her and asked her to dance. "Why I'd be delighted to dance with you rev. Grantland." was her answer to him because she also had a good feeling about him. So they went off to dance together away from everyone, near the woods.  
  
While David and Hope danced Alice Henderson and Jacob Ferrand were also dancing and talking in the lovely moonlight. As they danced Jacob asked Alice if she would court him. Alice ever so thrilled by the answer she got by God said "YES." But they decided they'd what awhile before they told anyone.  
  
Christy had gotten up and took hold of Neil's hand and lead him out side. Neil was enjoying this but he also wanted to talk to Christy, so he started to led them to the river. Christy was confused and so she let him led her and let him guide her to sitting of his lap. "Christy we have been courting for about a month, and last night while you were getting things ready for to night, I called your father." Christy was growing nervous with joy. Neil has set her on the groung gently and got down on one knee and asked " Christy Huddleston will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Neil finally said after all the time he thought of a speech. Christy was so ecstatic that he wanted to be her husband that she jumped up into his arms singing "Yes."  
  
David and Hope had tuned out everyone as they sat talking about there life in the cove and how much they seemed like family's with every one. David was enjoying Hope's company that he started to wonder if this is the love that Christy had said he would find some day. Hope was starting to feel a new feeling so much that she wondered if David was feeling it or if he could here her heart pounding. "I was wondering Hope, if you would do me the honor of courting you. Hope had been so happy that her prays had been answer said "yes David but could we wait to tell everyone til tomorrow?" David so amazed that she said yes said "I don't see any reason why we couldn't wait"  
  
Neil and Christy were talking about wedding plans. " So when do you want to have the wedding lass?" Neil asked. "How about The Christmas eve or the day after?" Christy really wanted to start her new life and also wanted a winter wedding. Neil thought about that then thought about Christy's mother and he said "Well either sounds very nice so how about asking your mom?" "Ok we will call and talk with them tomorrow and tell everyone else the great news" Christy thought.  
  
Part/Chapter: 2 Summary: um what should I say. It continues part 1 so I guess you will just have to keep reading although just maybe some plans may change. Oh and Christy and Hope are the same age 20.  
The Thanksgiving party was a blast with a lot of love in the air by 7. Fairlight had danced with Jeb, but he had to go and help play. So now Fairlight was helping at the food table, where Alice was also helping. While Jacob was watching the fun. David and Hope had tuned back into the music and was now dancing with everyone else.  
  
Christy was starting to feel like her head was going to burst and said to Neil "Do you think we can get back to the party now?" Neil was starting to relax but knew they would need to heed back soon any way said sure. As they approached the mission house Christy rushed to get in and sit down in front of the fire. Neil wondering why he was being drag like a rag doll to get in the mission house asked " What's your hurry lass? Are you cold because you can have my coat." Christy not trusting her voice said nothing and kept walking but at a slow pace.  
  
Jacob had enough of watching the fun, decided to get into the fun. "Alice would you care to dance with me?" Jacob asked "Well sure it look fun and I haven't danced for awhile." Alice responded. So Alice and Jacob walked on to the dance floor and started to dance smoothly around. But as the music got more faster they also started to dance like they were young. Almost everybody watched in amazement.  
  
David noticing that Hope looked as though she was getting very tired said "Hope why don't we call this a night you been up since very early this morning." "I have been up early but I don't want you to be lonely." Hope was hoping David would let her stay and dance with him with out an argument although she knew she needed her sleep. "Well as long as it's not to much long we can still dance but I wouldn't want you to become over tired." David didn't want her to get upset with him for making her go to bed, but didn't really want her to get to tried either. "Alright only an half hour more then I'll go" Hope said.  
  
Meanwhile Christy had finally got into the house and sat down. "Christy are you sure your alright lass?" Neil asked anxiously. "I don't know. I have a really big headache and my stomach isn't really feeling well." Christy hadn't really wanted to tell Neil that. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I only know how you feel when you tell me." Neil voiced his displeasure. "I didn't think it was anything and still don't." Christy replied annoyed. "When did you start feeling bad?" Dr.MacNeil asked. "Oh only since this morning. I think it's only a 24 hour bug." Christy said "It's only your head and stomach that hurts?" "Yes" "Ok, I want you to go up to bed and stay there until I come tomorrow. If you feel good we can start on our wedding plans." "Fine if that will make you happy. Neil looked at her like he didn't believe her so she added "I will stay in bed til you get here tomorrow doctor."  
  
Jacob and Alice were having a blast. The only people they could really see was each other, no one else mattered. After a 20 minute astonishment the rest of the people started to dance again. While Alice started to realize that they were not the only ones on the planet started to greet people on the dance floor.  
  
Hope had a long day. From the moment she woke up to the moment she went to bed. David and her had danced for an hour longer. Then she went into the mission house to hear Christy and Neil laughing. So being noisy went to find out what was so funny. As she walked into the parlor, she could see Ruby Mae's face was caked with mud. "Oh now what did she do?" Hope thought to her self. Luckily it was only her face. "Ok what is going on" Hope asked. "Um Ruby Mae decided to taste some mud." Christy tried not to laugh at Ruby Mae again. "Ruby Mae why would you taste mud?" Neil was also trying to contain his laughter. "I thought that if I did something wild that Rob would think me stronger." Ruby Mae said. "Ruby Mae, Rob is going to think your crazy trying to eat mud. Come along lets get you cleaned up." Hope said. So she got Ruby Mae's face cleaned and then went straight to bed!  
  
Part/Chapter: 3 Summary: Ok maybe nothing changed but Ruby Mae is a little crazy.  
  
Alice, Ferrand, and David had stayed and saw the guest off. As Fairlight and Jeb left they all went to bed. While Neil made Christy go to bed and made sure she's be ok intil he got there the next day.  
  
The sun was up and radiating so bright the next day. It was going to be a nice day. Hope awoke while the sun was peaking, to make breakfast and cook her and David a picnic. Ferrand and David woke up to the smell of food at the same time. So they got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Miss. Alice woke up to the birds chirping. She couldn't wait to see Jacob and go walking around with him. David came in and wanted to go up to Hope and give her a big hug but knew he's have to wait til they officially told every one. While Jacob waited impatiently for Alice. But in came Alice in a flash so waved to him and went to the stove to see how Hope was doing.  
  
The food done, Hope had called everyone to breakfast. Christy by this time could smell the food. She felt a lot better after her night's rest, but knew if she got out of bed that it wasn't being loyal to Neil. So she went back to sleep.  
  
As Ferrand, David, Alice, and Hope sat down to eat, Alice and Hope at the same time asked where Christy was. Then they all laughed about it. As they started to settle Fairlight came in through the door. "Good morning" she said. "Good morning" everyone around the table answered. "Did Christy leave already?" Fairlight asked wondering where her friend was. "I don't think maybe I should go check on her and see if she's fine." Alice said. "Oh no" Fairlight didn't want her to miss her hot breakfast. "You eat and I'll go check" "Ok" responded Alice.  
  
Fairlight went upstairs and knocked on Christy's door. But all was silent, so she entered softly. Inside she found Christy asleep. She remembered last night that she looked sick, so decided to let her sleep.  
  
As Fairlight came back down everyone was finishing there breakfast. "Well, is she getting up or is she sick?" Asked David. "She was asleep and last night she didn't look to good so I think it best if we leave her alone." was Fairlight response. "Oh well maybe I should go get the doctor." David said in concern. "Well he was here last night and he did talk to her so maybe he told her to stay in bed. You Know how he is with her." Fairlight knew that Neil knew and that it wasn't a big problem.  
  
Christy awoke around 9:30. She wondered if anybody was there because the house was very quite. She had her bible on the side table next to her bed and so she picked it up and started to read. She was becoming absorbed in her reading she didn't realize someone was knocking at her door. Fairlight came to check on Christy to see if she was up and hungry yet. But Christy didn't anwser her knock so she opened the door. Christy heard her door open and jumped. "Oh hi Fairlight, I didn't know you were here." Christy said. "Well I wanted to get some more of the laundry done before the weekend. I knocked but you didn't answer so I wanted to make sure you were ok."Fairlight explained "I guess I wasn't paying attention to your knock because I was reading, sorry." Christy explained why she didn't here her knock. "Well, it's around 10 so are you hungry yet? Are you going to get up or do you want me to bring you food up here?" Fairlight knew she'd be hungry. "Oh Fairlight would you bring it up here. You know I wasn't feeling good yesterday and Neil found out and is making me stay in bed til he get's here. I'll bet it will be late afternoon too." Christy laughed at her last statement. "Alright so breakfast in bed it is. Oh yes he'll give you time to relax before he gets here so it will most likely be lunch in be too." "Oh I don't want you to wait on me all day." Christy did not like to be waited on at all. "Let's worry about breakfast for right now shall we." Fairlight knew Christy would hate this. "Ok then bring the food." Off went Fairlight and in a flash she was back with the food.  
  
Part/Chapter: 4 Summary: Um David and Hope talk and hang out.  
  
"David and Hope were out on a ride enjoying the nice day. A bit chilly but still warm and sunny. Hope was asking David about his family and what he wanted for the future. My family is ok. My older sister is who you replaced at the mission because she got married. My mother well she is like a "hound dog" she wants to know everything about everyone and everything. So I can't wait til I tell her about us. She and my sisters are who wanted me to be come a "preacher". But I like it so I can't really complain. Then may younger sister is in the Red Cross and she loves everyone. So don't worry. Then my dad died 5 years ago."  
"Now for the future. Well I don't know, but I do know that I want to marry you and have a happy happy life. If you wanted to we could stay here or move. I don't care. So what is your family like and what do you want."  
  
"I can't wait to met your family David. My Dad Is alive and well. He is like your mother a "hound dog" , but not with everyone or everything. Just me. He loves me and so what else can I do but fill him in. I'm sure he'll like you. You already know that he's a doctor. That about it for him. I have 1 sister and 2 bothers. Both brothers are older than my sister and I. One is in Med school and the other is in vet school. Then my sister is a year younger than me and she is going to go to collage next year. She's not sure if she wants to be a teacher or doctor so that's why she's taking a year to decide."  
"For my future I also want to marry you and live happily ever after. Where we live who cares as long as both of us are happy. But I would want to help teach where ever we went. I love to help Christy and I value her friendship."  
  
"Well I think then maybe we should stay in the cove for awhile." David was thinking out loud. "Yes that's fine. Why don't we go to the garden and have our lunch there?" "Mmm sounds good to me I am getting hungry"  
  
Alice and Jacob was also enjoying a walk. "So Alice do tell me when do you want to let everyone to know were courting?" Jacob wanted to know. "Oh in 2 days that would be good." "Ok in 2 day's then. Now I must be getting packing so I can share the good news then leave ok?" "Ok"  
  
Dr. MacNeil had just finished his rounds. He wanted to wait awhile to see Christy but he didn't want to what to long so he took a longer path to the mission. That way it would be a little after noon and he could think. Neil was thinking that after he gave his permission to get out of bed that they could call her parents. After that they would have dinner with the rest off the mission staff then share there good news. She and him hadn't been spending much time with anyone so dinner would be fun tonight.  
  
Christy had asked Fairlight to get her the students papers from downstairs, grade book, and the reading book . After she had them she started grading the papers.  
  
Neil walked into the mission and greeted Fairlight. Then went up to check on Christy. He knocked on her door. Then Christy called out come in. She was taken aback because she didn't think he'd be there so soon. "Oh hi Neil." "Hi Christy were you expecting a ghost" "What a ghost? Oh no you're here earlier than what I thought you'd be and I'm glad." "Well I'm glad to here that. How are you feeling today?" "I'm really good after my nice long nap." "I'm glad that's all you needed. Now after you get dressed why don't we call your parents? Then because I'm having dinner with you guys tonight we can share our good news after we eat. Does that sounds good?" "It sounds great you planned good."  
  
Part/Chapter: 5 Summary: Suppertime is coming  
"Hope we should be heading back to the house now it looks like it's going to pour and it's almost time for supper. We should check on Christy too." "David it is starting to sprinkle so I'll be more than glad to get home."  
  
"Come Jacob it's going to rain. We need to go get Ruby Mae from Bessie's and get home." "Yes we better hurry it looks like a bad storm is coming."  
  
"Neil and Christy I gotta go it goin rain somethin fearful." "Ok Fairlight go on well be ok do you need anything to go?" Christy said. "Oh no I don't think, but thank you" "Do you want me to walk half way with you?" asked Neil. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks. Bye." "Ok well see you later" said Christy. "Bye Fairlight" Neil and Christy said together.  
  
Let's call you parent's so we can have privacy and it'll be done. "Hi, mom can you put daddy on the other phone so I can talk to both of you at the same time please." "Sure honey" Pause "Hi, Angel." her dad said. "Hi daddy. Now mother and father I'm going to get married." "Oh sweety were so happy." her mother said "I want to be married here. I also want to be married near Christmas like the 24th or 26th. Do you think you can come then?" "Wow sure do you wanna get married on the 24th ?" Her mother want to plan. "Sure, that'll be good Christmas eve. I'm going to tell everyone tonight and ask David to perform the ceremony. Well I better go it looks like a storm and it's almost dinnertime. Bye bye." "Bye honey we love you" her mother and daddy said together.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is." Christy stated after she hung up. "I was wondering that myself."  
  
David and Hope walked in the back do together right after they sad that. Neil and Christy could see something was up with them. But said nothing of the sort it. "Hi, David Hi, Hope How are you?" Christy asked. "Were fine just a little wet." Hope said. "Well you guys need to get out of those wet clothes and get dry. Dr. MacNeil said. "Ok well go get dry see ya." David said. They both went to there quarters.  
  
Next Alice, Ferrand. And Ruby Mae walked in dripping. "Hi everyone. It's raining harder." Neil greeted. "Hi, yes it's raining a lot now." Alice returned. "Well all of you need to go get out of those wet clothes and get dry. Christy said. "Ok I agree" Ferrand responded. Then him and Alice went to change. "Hi, Miss. Christy and Doc MacNeil. How are you. I had a great time at Bessie's." Ruby Mae wanted to talk. "Ruby Mae you had better go change unless you want to get sick." scolded Neil. "Ok" Ruby Mae ran off.  
  
Part/Chapter: 6 Summary: Supper has arrived.  
  
After everyone was dry the girls started making supper. Then the men talked and hung out. As Ruby Mae set the table. Christy and Hope was bringing in the food, while Miss. Alice called in the boys.  
As soon as everyone sat down Ferrand said the blessing. Then David started small talk with the weather. "It looks bad. Neil you might have to stay here tonight." "Well it is looking like that isn't it? That's ok then maybe now one will have an emergency." "Yes that would be nice wouldn't it?" Ferrand asked. "I been out every night but last night this week. So it would be very nice."  
No body said anything as everybody was too hungry to care. As soon as everyone was finishing up there supper, "Ruby Mae wait to bring out the desert." Neil said. "Um ok" "Christy and I have some news too share." "Exciting news too." Christy interrupted. "Yes, I have asked Christy to marry me and she has agreed. As long as it fine with all of you......." "It's fine with me. I mean if you asked a couple of weeks ago I would of been mad but I'm glad now." "Um David, that's nice to hear. But if it's ok with all of you we were wanting to get married the 24th of this month, Christmas eve here." "Oh, well like I said it's fine with me." Everyone laughed at that. "I don't think it'd be a problem. Do you want your family to stay here Christy?" Miss. Alice asked. "That would be very nice Miss. Alice. Thank you. I hadn't that about that." "Well now that you shared yours Hope and I have some good news too." "Yes we do." "Yesterday I asked Hope too....." "Isn't it too early I mean..." "No Neil I didn't ask her to marry me. I asked her if I could court her." "Oh that's great." Neil jumped the gun. "Wait did she say yes? because somebody beside me could wait." Christy asked "Of course I said yes, we said it was good. Didn't we?" "Well it could of been good if you said no." everyone laughed.  
  
Alice and Jacob looked at each other and with there eyes agreed. "Well let Alice and me in share good news too." "Wow, this is a lot of good new for one day" Alice said. "As David did, I asked Alice to court me and she said Yes." "Well Rob and I want's to get married someday." Ruby Mae was enjoying this but she didn't have any good news of the sort. "Someday but not soon you have to finish school." Christy had to be a teacher.  
  
Part/Chapter: 7 Summary: Jumping. to the 22nd. Sorry I need to rap this up.  
  
"Now it's only two days away mother I don't feel I need to lay out my dress right now." Christy said to her mother. Christy's parents and brother arrived 3 days ago and her mother has been badgering about wedding plans.  
  
"Now dear you need to be ready so you can have a good nights sleep tomorrow and have nothing to worry about except Neil." "If you say so."  
  
So Christy and her mother got everything ready that most would do the night before the wedding. Neil in the meantime was hanging out with Christy's father and brother. He was having fun fishing and hunting with them.  
  
Hope and David was courting fairly well, ever now and the they'd have a bout of a yelling match. They also enjoyed the fun in helping Christy with her wedding.  
  
Jacob had to leave for 2 weeks and was do back tomorrow. Alice was have a blast with Christy and her mother but missed Jacob. So was anticipating his return eagerly.  
  
Dinner was the normal way. Only with more people. Everyone sat around and talked merrily until Christy mother said it was time for her to go to bed. Then the rest quieted down. "I hope you have sweet dreams lass." "I hope you dream of me." "Would I dream of anyone else?" "I hope not." "Ok, lass it's time for me to get home sleep tight." "Goodnight Neil" Alice said goodnights as she went to her cabin. As did Christy's father and brother.(only not to her cabin) Hope and David were the last to go to bed as always of late. They liked to stay up and talk in the moonlight.  
  
Part/Chapter: 8 Summary: 23rd 1 more day. (This chapter is very short)  
  
Everyone woke up late it seemed to Neil who had an emergency. So he thought he'd stp at the mission and have breakfast with everyone then go get some sleep.  
  
When everyone woke up they hurried around to eat and start a new day. Christy and her mother were going to go to Fairlight's. Unknown to Christy was a wedding lunch with all the women and teenage girls. Christy only knew they were going to plan and decorate for the wedding tomorrow. Neil was going to sleep then hang out with the guys of the cove along with Christy's dad and brother. Then David and Hope were also going to go along with each. Where Alice planed to stay and wait for Ferrand.  
  
All went well with lunch and now they women were decorating around the mission. Alice helped with the decorations as see kept looking up every 10 minutes to see if Jacob had come home yet. Finally Jacob had returned around 3pm. So Alice and him went out on a walk in the brisk cold day. Alice had filled Ferrand on all the coves news. While he told her about his trip. Then they also slit up and went their separate ways.  
  
Finally around 6 everyone went home to have dinner and get ready for tomorrow's wedding. Then at 10 Christy's mum made her go to bed. As everyone followed suite.  
  
Part/Chapter: 9 Summary: Wedding the end  
  
Christmas eve was bright and cheery. Even the birds could tell it was an important day. Everyone got up early to eat breakfast and get the finale preparations in order.  
  
Christy's mother made her get a bath with vanilla salts. Then they did her hair in a half pony tail so it was up and down.  
  
Neil was a nervus rec. His father and brother to be where trying to clam him down. The wedding was to start at 2.  
  
It was 1:30 and everyone was ready to start. Neil was waiting at the end of the aisle with is father in-law to be and his brother in-law to be. Christy was at the top of the stairs with her mother and Ruby Mae.  
  
Everyone ready they decided to start early. As the wedding started Neil and Christy looked into each others eyes that smiled so brightly. An hour later Christy was now Christy MacNeil. Neil had a father, mother, and brother in-law. Everyone had a beautiful evening. 


End file.
